wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirion Fordring
| gender = Male | level = ?? | type = Boss | race = Human | character = Paladin, Knight, WarriorTides of Darkness, 86 | affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron (formerly) :Kingdom of Lordaeron, Argent Crusade (currently) :Silver Hand (currently), Ashen Verdict (currently) | occupation = Highlord of the Silver Hand, Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade, Former Lord of Mardenholde Keep | location = Various (see Locations) | status = Alive | relatives = Taelan (son), Karandra (wife) | companions = Eitrigg }} Tirion Fordring was one of the first five Knights of the Silver Hand selected by Archbishop Alonsus Faol, and was one of the heroes of the Second War.Tides of Darkness, 83 He later became Lord of Mardenholde Keep in Hearthglen before being stripped of his title and exiled for defending an orc, Eitrigg. Following the recent death of his son Taelan Fordring, Tirion committed himself to refounding the order of the Silver Hand. He now leads the Argent Crusade, an organization consisting of the old Knights of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn, against the Lich King and the Scourge. To this day he remains good friends with the orc veteran Eitrigg. In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Tirion Fordring has a number of custom lines which are voiced. In Wrath of the Lich King, he was voiced by Bernard Hill. Biography Eitrigg incident As the governor of the Alliance principality of Hearthglen, Tirion lived a comfortable life, well-respected by his subjects and loved by his wife Karanda and son Taelan. Both a great warrior and a just ruler, Tirion was renowned throughout the Kingdom of Lordaeron. In spite of his acclaimed military prowess, Tirion's experience as a paladin during the orcish invasions had taught him to value peace. After the wars were over, Tirion prayed every night that no conflict would ever bring harm to his subjects again. One day, he encountered an old orc hermit living in an abandoned tower. The two immediately battled and traded blows until a piece of the ruined tower collapsed on Tirion, knocking him senseless. He awoke in his bed days later and discovered that he had been found badly beaten, tied to his saddle, and had been healed by his ambitious second, Barthilas. Realizing that the orc had saved him, Tirion set out and retraced his steps back to the tower. The orc Eitrigg told Tirion that, before the coming to Azeroth, the orcs had been a noble society rooted in shamanism. After the war, he had left the corrupt Horde. Tirion, seeing great honor in Eitrigg, promised to keep his existence a secret, returning to his people and informing them that the orc had been dealt with and was not a threat. Barthilas was not so confident, and called Saidan Dathrohan to come and settle the matter himself. Dathrohan picked up the trail and led a group of hunters into the woods, where they found Eitrigg. During the orc's capture, Tirion fought against Dathrohan's men, prompting Barthilas to gleefully note that his actions were treasonous. Tirion was brought to Stratholme to stand trial. Despite Karandra's pleas to forget his honor and tell the jury what they wanted to hear, Tirion, hoping to be an example to his son, told the court exactly what had happened. Ultimately, the jury of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, Arch-Mage Antonidas, Archbishop Alonsus Faol, and Prince Arthas Menethil decided that since Tirion had assaulted Alliance soldiers, he could no longer be a member of the Knights of the Silver Hand and was doomed to exile. Uther the Lightbringer performed a ceremony to strip Tirion of his powers and sent him home to gather some supplies. Desperate to prevent Eitrigg from being executed for war crimes, Tirion rode back to Stratholme, where he attacked Eitrigg's guards. Surprised, they still managed to subdue him, until a group of orcs stormed into the city. Tirion used the distraction to free Eitrigg and flee the city. When they were in the wilds, Tirion saw that Eitrigg was near death, and did the only thing he could do; call upon the powers of the Light to heal the orc who had saved him. To his surprise, he still had the powers blessed by the Light and Eitrigg was saved. They abruptly found themselves surrounded by orcs and a new Warchief, Thrall, who approached Eitrigg and invited him back into the Horde — which had since reverted to its shamanistic roots once more. Eitrigg was thrilled to accept. Before he left with his people, Eitrigg proclaimed that Tirion and he were brothers, bound by blood and honor. Through his actions, Tirion also gained the undying respect of Thrall, one of the few humans he holds in such high regard, and which continues to this day. Tirion remained in Lordaeron, to watch his son Taelan be inducted into the Silver Hand. His son later became the lord of Mardenholde. Tirion's wife told his son that Tirion had died, and even took him to a false grave at the Undercroft, where Taelan buried the toy warhammer his father had given him in his memory. Exile and Return Tirion lived out his exile in a small farmstead, in the northwest of what became the Eastern Plaguelands, on the shores of the Thondroril River with his trusty horse, Mirador. During the Third War he often fought off the undead Scourge. He was dismayed to find later that his son, Taelan, joined the Scarlet Crusade, and even became the highlord of that order. Nonetheless, he kept watching his son from afar, and even enlisted some adventurers to help him as he and a few Crusaders became trapped in the small village of Cinderhome, surrounded by Scourge forces who were interrupting the Crusade's attempt to re-settle the area.Lands of Conflict, 111 Later, Tirion turned to adventurers yet again to have them collect mementos of his son's past which finally enabled him to convince his son to leave the Crusade, only to see him killed in the attempt. Spurred by his son's death, Tirion resolved to reform the original Silver Hand as a force of good in the world. In World of Warcraft Tirion Fordring is a level 61 elite quest giver located by a cottage near the southwestern end of Light's Hope Chapel in the contested territory of the Eastern Plaguelands. He readily accepts help from both the Horde and Alliance in his quest line, in following his assertions that race does not dictate honor, and from what he learned from his encounter with Eitrigg. He starts the following quests: * * * When all three above are complete, the following become available: * ** *** **** ***** In Burning Crusade In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Tirion Fordring can be found in the Old Hillsbrad Foothills via the Caverns of Time as a level 55 NPC. Tirion can be seen in the Southshore inn wearing the same plate chest he wears nowadays and discussing Ashbringer with several of his fellow members of the Silver Hand. He was the first to refer to the future weapon by its legendary name. Sadly, most of the friends assembled here would later turn to bitter enemies, as they embraced the zeal of the Crusade they would later create. (Note: In the comic, Tirion is not present at this meeting) In Wrath of the Lich King The Scarlet Enclave In , the last quest of the Death knight starting area, the player joins Highlord Darion Mograine leading ten thousand Scourge against three hundred defenders of the Light at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. After a hundred or so defenders die, Tirion appears to confront Darion. Alexandros Mograine, Darion's father, also makes an appearance. After an interaction between Darion and Tirion, and then Darion and Alexandros, the Lich King will appear and cast a spell that incapacitates Tirion. Darion, wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer once held by his father, throws the sword to Tirion where it is purified. Tirion then charges towards Arthas who runs and eventually escapes. It is here that Tirion makes his vow to destroy Arthas, thus uniting the Argent Dawn and the Knights of the Silver Hand into the Argent Crusade. Darion also pledges his Knights of the Ebon Blade to the cause. Northrend Tirion also appears at the port of Valgarde in Northrend's Howling Fjord as a level 73 quest giver titled Highlord Tirion Fordring. He is marked as "Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade". The Argent Crusade (see involvement in the death knight quest chain above) is the merging of the Argent Dawn and the Silver Hand. Tirion can also be found in Icecrown at the Argent Vanguard, talking to the Ebon Watcher. Through their dialogue with each other, you learn the Ebon Watcher is actually Darion Mograine. Darion Mograine talks pessimistically, saying they cannot win when the Lich King is not shackled to any virtues of the Light. Tirion states he will not lower himself to the Scourge's level; they will do this with honor or else become the monster they are trying to kill. Crusader's Coliseum Reasoning that a small force of elite combatants would fare better against the Scourge than a large army (which would provide more bodies to raise), Tirion set up the Argent Tournament and Crusader's Coliseum in Icecrown, where he could test the best warriors the Alliance and Horde had to offer. Icecrown Citadel Tirion leads the Ashen Verdict into Icecrown Citadel, and eventually faces the Lich King in battle at the Frozen Throne. Arthas freezes Tirion in a block of ice, slays the champions he brought with him, and prepares to raise them as agents of the Scourge. As the Lich King begins casting his spell, Tirion manages to break free of the ice and shatter Frostmourne with the Ashbringer. The souls that were trapped inside the runeblade turn on the Lich King, giving Fordring and his champions (who are resurrected by the spirit of Terenas) an opportunity to defeat him. In Cataclysm After his victory over the Lich King, Tirion will return to Lordaeron to reclaim his old home, Hearthglen, from the remnants of the Scarlet Crusade. Tirion will be removed from his river-side hovel in the Eastern Plaguelands and will be located in Mardenholde Keep in Cataclysm.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums In Legion Since has found it's way into the hands of a heroic adventurer, there is evidence that the return of the Burning Legion has brought about Tirion Fordring's death. Personality Rising from the ranks of a knight and later a paladin, Tirion Fordring was a man of honor — and his commitment to upholding his honor no matter the cost often brought him into conflict with his family and friends. His wife Karandra Fordring often lamented the sacrifices she had to make in order to adapt to her husband's tendency to place his personal honor above everything else - his family included. So, for instance, when Fordring attempted to explain to his wife and to his long-time friend Arden that his commitment to saving the life of Eitrigg was a matter of honor, he encountered, for the most part, a total lack of understanding, with both Arden and Karandra arguing that he also has a responsibility to his family and his subjects — a responsibility he should not neglect in the name of honor. Tirion's honor, therefore, was the ultimate cause of his downfall — during his trial, he was offered an opportunity to be restored to good standing within the Alliance if only he would renounce the vow he gave to Eitrigg. Tirion refused, saying that his honor precluded him from doing so. In the end, Tirion Fordring paid heavily for the honor he held in such high esteem. Not only was he stripped of his office and estates, but his family — Karandra Fordring and Taelan — refused to accompany him into exile, his wife stating that she would not let him ruin their lives as he had ruined his own. Thus, after his rescue of Eitrigg from the gallows in Stratholme, honor was very much the only thing Tirion still had. After his exile and the fall of Lordaeron to the Scourge, Tirion fell into inactivity, feeling there was no reason for him to fight. That all changed, however, with the . Filled with righteous anger at the loss of his beloved son, Tirion vowed to reestablish the Knights of the Silver Hand, to oppose the spread of evil in the world. Locations Tirion has been seen in many places across both the Eastern Kingdoms and Northrend, spanning the original WoW and all three expansions. These are all of the places where he will appear: Pre-Burning Crusade *Thondroril River, Eastern Plaguelands (removed in Cataclysm) *Outskirts of Hearthglen, Western Plaguelands (spawns during ) Burning Crusade *Southshore, Old Hillsbrad Foothills Wrath of the Lich King *Light's Hope Chapel, Scarlet Enclave (during ) *Valgarde, Howling Fjord (after ) *The Argent Vanguard, Icecrown *Crusaders' Pinnacle, Icecrown (after ) *Cathedral of Darkness, Icecrown (during ) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown (welcoming Alliance and Horde leaders, and champions of the Argent Crusade, Patch 3.2.0) *Crusaders' Coliseum: Trial of the Champion and Trial of the Crusader (announces the battles in the arena) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel (preparing for the final battle against the Lich King, Patch 3.3.0) *The Frozen Throne, Icecrown Citadel (frozen solid during the majority of the fight against the Lich King, freed at 10%; Patch 3.3.2) Cataclysm *Mardenholde Keep, Western Plaguelands *Hearthglen, Western Plaguelands Media Images File:TirionAshbringerComic.jpg|Tirion rescues Highlord Mograine during the Second War. File:TirionHillsbrad.jpg|Tirion in Old Hillsbrad. File:Fordring_Ashbringer.jpg|Tirion purifies the Ashbringer at Light's Hope Chapel. File:ArthasTirion.JPG|Tirion confronts Arthas at Light's Hope Chapel. File:Tirion Valgarde.jpg|Tirion at Valgarde. File:Tirion Coliseum.jpg|Tirion outside the Crusader's Coliseum in Icecrown. File:Argent Coliseum C.jpg|Tirion, surrounded by Argent champions, at the Crusaders' Coliseum. File:Tirion in Tier 10.jpg|Tirion at Light's Hammer (PTR Model). File:Tirion vs Arthas.jpg|Tirion challenges Arthas at the Frozen Throne. File:Ashbringer vs Frostmourne.jpg|Tirion destroys Frostmourne with Ashbringer. File:Lich King Souls.jpg|Tirion watches as Arthas is attacked by all the souls he's taken. File:Arthas Death.jpg|Tirion watches as Arthas dies. File:Download-1.jpg|Tirion Fordring in the TCG. Quotes ;Greetings *Put your faith in the Light, and all is possible. *Only by working together can we succeed! *The time of the Argent Crusade...is now! *We shall triumph! ;Irritated *There is much work to be done. *Shouldn't you be off, then? *Your skills are impressive... *...but your manners need work. *Don't test me, child! ;Farewell *Find the strength within you. *Do not lose faith! *The end of the Scourge draws near. *Each of us has a role to play. *Courage is our greatest weapon. Of Blood and Honor *You are assuming that there are more orcs out there, Barthilas. I was there, and I saw none. I will not sound the call to arms before we've confirmed the facts. This is not the time to start jumping at shadows. We must remain calm and vigilant. *'Taelan:' Are you going to fight the green men, Poppa? :Tirion: I don't know yet, son. I just don't know. *I will remain committed to the Alliance until my dying day. Of that, have no doubt. But I cannot disavow the oath I took. To do so would be to betray everything I am and everything we, as honorable men, hold dear. Tirion's Story in his own words After completing his first three quests, this conversation opens with Tirion, as part of the next quest in his chain: :I must apologize for not being entirely truthful with you in regards to my identity. I had to be certain you could be trusted — few people would have selflessly lent assistance to an old and forgotten hermit. :You have proven yourself as one of those people: A person of integrity and honor. Thank you, Tirion. What of your identity? :My son, Taelan, was only a child when I was found guilty of treason and banished by the Alliance to live a life in exile. I chose to remain here so that I could watch over him; to somehow insure that he would grow up an honorable man. :As I had hoped, he took my place as lord of Mardenholde; but in a cruel twist of fate, joined the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. He is now their Highlord, . That is terrible. :Indeed. The Scarlet Crusade are an aberration of the Order of the Silver Hand. :You must believe me, ; Taelan is a good man. He needs to remember...remember what it is to be noble and honorable. I know that in his heart, he knows what he does is wrong. Will you help him? Will you help him remember? I will, Tirion. * * Tirion's speech after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel :"Rise, Darion...and listen. We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy; the blood of good men has been shed upon this soil. Honorable knights, slain defending their lives...our lives. And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause. The Lich King must answer for what he has done and must not be allowed to cause further destruction in our world! I make a promise to you now brothers and sisters: The Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union! The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas, and we will tear down the walls of Icecrown! The Argent Crusade comes for YOU, Arthas!" Talking with Darion at the Argent Vanguard in Icecrown : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Dialogue in the Cathedral of Darkness : : : : : : : : : : Dialogue with Varian and Jaina at the Crusaders' Coliseum King Varian Wrynn and Lady Jaina Proudmoore arrive at the Argent Tournament to observe the games: : :Varian, Jaina and their escort appear from inside the Silver Covenant Pavilion and walk west towards the Argent Pavilion. Fordring greets them at the entrance to the Crusaders' Coliseum. : : : : : : : : : :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Dialogue with Thrall and Garrosh at the Crusaders' Coliseum Tirion also greets Warchief Thrall and Garrosh Hellscream as they arrive: : :Thrall, Garrosh and their escort appear from inside the Sunreaver Pavilion and walk along the path following the Ring of Champions. Here, they stop between the Ironforge and Gnomeregan banners and observe. : : : : :The group proceeds to the western entrance of the Coliseum, where Tirion awaits. : : : : : : :Thrall immediately turns to face Garrosh and rebukes him directly. : : :Thrall turns back to Tirion. : : : :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Fall of the Lich King trailer Tirion rides to Icecrown Citadel on an Argent Warhorse, and raising Ashbringer, rallies the Argent Crusade to break down the door via battering ram to Light's Hammer. : At Light's Hammer in Icecrown Citadel : : Notes * Strangely enough in the novel Of Blood and Honor, Tirion's mount is described as a grey horse, yet in-game it is a chestnut horse. An explanation might be that he just gained another horse after his exile and named it after the previous one. * He has a legendary minion card in Hearthstone. References See also External links de:Tirion Fordring es:Tirion Fordring fr:Tirion Fordring hu:Tirion Fordring pl:Tirion Fordring Category:Human quest givers Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Major characters Category:Eastern Plaguelands NPCs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:Icecrown NPCs Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn